InuYasha: Into The Past and The New Future
by Destiny Lynn Buske
Summary: After Kagome becomes a kitsune due to a bonding ritual with Shippo. She is used as a secret weapon to defeat Naraku. When the battle is about to end, Inuyasha is killed. That makes Kagome explode and kill Naraku with The Shikkon No Tama. When that happens the Shikkon has a wish. And its to send Kagome back into the past to make sure no one dies except Naraku. Will be rated M later.


**Hi this is my first story and I just hope to death you all like it!**

**I will make sure to update at least once every 2 weeks, if I don't, I'm having problems getting on the computer to do it.**

**Anyway, hope you like it and tell me what you think!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

_**InuYasha: Into The Past and The New Future.**_

_**By Destiny Lynn Buske**_

_**War may sometimes be a necessary evil. But no matter how necessary, it is always an evil, never a good. We will not learn how to live together in peace by killing each other's children.**_

_**JIMMY CARTER, Nobel Lecture, Dec. 10, 2002**_

* * *

A huge mansion laid in a hidden spot in a far way forest. The aura was not something you would want to feel, it was dense and shocking, most of all, merciless.  
Like it would kill you any second, but didn't, all because it wanted to toy around with you till the time came, then it would strike.

Inside of the mansion was a man, he looked to be in his 30s, he had dark black hair and eyes that could kill and a woman with dull red eyes and black hair. Both very evil. A screaming presence filtered threw the air and landed right on a dark black orb with a little cut in it.

"Master Naraku, When will we be going and taking the rest of the Shikkon No Tama from the half demon?" The woman asked as she stood in a dark corner of the mans room.

Naraku didn't move, nor even spar a glance at the woman. "In two days, were you not listening to me when I announced it to everyone? Hmph. Get ready Kagura, or it will be your last." Naraku said coldly, dismissing her without a movement.

Kagura's eye twitched but she said nothing. Bowing, she left the room.

* * *

Somewhere in a small village called The Village of Kaede, laid the most powerful creatures in the feudal era. They were preparing. Preparing for the big battle that was suppose to begin in two days.

The air had a peaceful scent, the crops and flowers were just now growing in. Everything was at was the perfect time to relax and enjoy the non-fighting atmosphere.

"A bonding ritual? with Shippo?" A young teenage of 16 sputtered out, looking at the caretaker of the village with shock."Even if that happened, we do not have time to teach me how to control myself or use any of my powers I might get."

The old woman sighed, "Yee do not know how much thayt will help thee in thee battle." She said nonchalantly."And I'e am pretty sure thayt thee annoying demon dog brothers will help yee, Lady Kagome."

Kagome sighed, "I guess there is no fighting it." Kagome said and stood up, patting her skirt off of dirt."If it will save you all, then fine, Lady Kaede."

Kaede smiled, "Good, yee think it was a good choice to make."Kaede said."They are waitin' in thee forest of Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded and walked out of the hut.

Kagome was 16 years old, she had chocolate brown eyes and raven black hair. She did have very remarkable looks and was very slender. Her curves were just now showing due to her upcoming 17th birthday.

"Don't I even get a say in this...?" She muttered to herself as she walked up the hill and into the forest."It seems like I don't, stupid males."

Kagome huffed and walked into the center of the Inuyasha forest, to see the very man who the forest was named after, and his brother, that just didn't know when to stop trying to kill his brother. At his side was the most darling little child Kagome had ever met.

Inuyasha was 200 years old, despite looking like he was 17, he was really young in demon years but in human years, no. All because of his demon side that kept him young. He has long silver hair, golden eyes, and claws on his fingers. He wore his normal fire rat cloak with his red hakama with Tessaiga strapped to his waist.

"Feh. So the ol' hag told you?" Inuyasha said in annoyance. "Bout time, been gettin' impatient."

Kagome rolled her eyes." Inuyasha. When aren't you impatient?" Kagome said acidly, stalking over and picking up the little child that sat behind the duo."Hey Shippo. I have to ask you something.."

Shippo smiled as he was picked up and hugged Kagome. "Of course I want this Kagome! I want you to be my mother..Why do you ask? Do you not want to be?" Shippo said, crestfallen and deeply hurt.

Kagome's eyes widened. "No! its not that at all! I just wanted to make sure you wanted this." Kagome said softly, hugging Shippo. Shippo smiled.

"Lets get this over with, Miko. So that we may start training you, we only have two days left before the big battle." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome frowned in dislike. "Fine, no need to get your panties in a twist, Fluffy." Kagome muttered witch made Inuyasha barrel over in laughter. Sesshomaru only glared.

Kagome sat down Shippo and knelled down."What do I do-" Kagome was interrupted as Sesshomaru came over and barely cut the tip of her pointer finger and did the same thing with Shippo.

"Put your fingers together."

They did as they were told and gasped as power and fire started to burn into there body's.

Kagome cried out as fire engulfed them and kept them still. Burning the hell out of them. A tear slipped out of Kagome's eyes.

"We need to stop this! Its hurting her!" Inuyasha demanded, trying to walk towards to them but a barrier kicked him away.

A thin silvery line strayed around Kagome and Shippo's wrists and then curled it self into there touching fingers. Leaving a mark that appeared on their ankles. Suddenly Shippo was flung back as a blue flame kicked off of Kagome, surrounding her with unkind fires.

Kagome cried out in pain and hunched over, crying silently. Then there was a big flash of light and it momentary blinded the viewers.

As the light dimmed, it suddenly revealed a woman on the ground, passed out, her hair was no longer black but silver with silver kitsune ears. A red star tattooed on her forehead. She wore different clothes then she did last time. Now she wore a short black spaghetti dress with a white shawl. A sword was hoisted on her waist and a whip straddled around her waist and black heels that could kill if kicked.

"Seems like Midoriku wanted to do a bit of a make-over..."Kagome said inside of her head as she regained focus and opened her eyes. Suddenly everything went bright and stunned her. Her new ears rang in the sounds of everything and stunned her more, hurting her ears, she flattened them back, trying to get the sound out.

Strong arms pulled her in and into a warm chest, bridal style. It was a good feeling and a soft feeling. So she decided to open her eyes and when she did, she saw golden eyes looking straight down to her."You'll get used to it." Inuyasha said calmly."It seems like a lot but it really isn't."

Kagome nodded faintly, keeping her head down because of the mind splitting head ache "You can put me down now."

Inuyasha blushed,"Right.." He muttered and dropped her. Kagome glared darkly at him. He winced."Kagome... you have red eyes..."

."Oh. Nice to know, so stop DROPPING ME!" Kagome growled as she stood up and patted off the soil that stuck to her dress.

"Enough of the infernal chattering, its time to train." Sesshomaru growled, looking at Kagome with a glare. She gave it right back full force, Sesshomaru turned around, not wanting to look anymore.

* * *

It had been two days and Kagome had learned everything to know from multiple people.

Sesshomaru

Inuyasha

Kaede

Shippo

Kouga

Ayame

Sango

Midoriku

Miroku

The last one was quite fun, Miroku was clearly afraid if he went to close I would claw him out, but I never made any movements to do so, well not yet. Midoriku trained her in her mind for about what seemed like hours but it was rarely 3 hours.

Kagome looked down at a stream, studying her new features. Her whole body had gone threw a growth spurt when she transformed into a kitsune demon, she had larger breasts and more plump of a figure. Her hair that was once black, now silver. She had cat ears that loved to twitch on her head. Her eyes that were a beautiful chocolate brown, was now a freakish red. She still wore the clothes that Midoriku had given her, she felt comfortable in them as much as she did with her school uniform. And a weird red star tattooed on her forehead

She new that a lot would die in the battle but it made her feel more like wanting to protect them from it. It gave her the erge to just abandon them and take on Naraku and his minions by herself. She new that she was strong enough but she also new that she couldn't fight them alone. 5 was way better than 1.

"Kagome! Are you ready?"Shouted Sango as she pulled out her hiraikostsu and strapped it on her shoulder.

"Yes." Kagome said plainly, walking from the stream that she had been mindlessly staring into."I'm positive."

Shippo ran out of Kaede's hut and saw Kagome, his eyes lit up and he ran to her."Momma! Do I have to stay here? Can't I help in the battle?" He whined, he had been scolded and almost knocked out by Inuyasha when he asked him that. Kagome smiled,"Dear, I don't want you getting hurt and plus if you go then who will watch over the village? They need a strong kitsune to guard them from evil." Kagome persuaded.

That won him over completely."Of course! stupid me! they do need someone to help guard them if there should be a demon about while you guys are in battle."He said, pride swelling into his puffed out chest.

Kagome laughed and rubbed his head.

"Oi! Kagome! Time to go!" Inuyasha called as the whole gang and the new gang members ((Witch I gave the list to you but not pointing as a list.))waited at the exit of the village.

Kagome nodded and kissed Shippo's forehead."See you soon, Son." Kagome muttered and before she met up with the gang she murmured a chant and a huge pink dome appeared over the village and dispersed, cloaking itself into the atmosphere

"Kagome you need to transform back into a human, they can't know that you are a kitsune."Sango said as they began to walk."They will smell kitsune but they will probably think its Shippo so we are good there."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on her powers, she pulled the human mask in and felt her body shrink and become human again. She opened her once again chocolate eyes to meet a cherry wooden bow in her face with arrows."We want to make sure they know that you can only use your arrows." Miroku said as she took the bow and arrows."Your our secret weapon after all."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, They will be in for a surprise." Inuyasha said, chuckling. "Can't wait to see that bastards face."

Kagome's eyes faltered onto the ground."Yeah.. Can't wait..."

* * *

**_Hey! I hope you guys liked it! It took me forever to write this but I plan on making the 3rd chapter longer but not the second chapter cause there will be a epic scene but not so epic to were it would take be 3 thousand words._**

**_I worked hard on this and the reason I didn't just post this on FanFiction later back was because my mom kept hogging the computer._**

**_Anyway Review! The buttons right down here!_**

**_V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
_**


End file.
